Shattered Boundaries
by TheTimberWolf09
Summary: Dr. Bell is getting frustrated, and so decides to retrieve more advanced technology from the future. But sometimes, things can be a lot more... complicated. Rated "T" for violence, and written with permission from Kuro Rakka Shimo.


**Authors Note: **Hello readers, I'm back with an awesome oneshot for you guys to read. Now before I get started, there's a bit of clarity I need to make, the first being that this is based within Kuro Rakka Shimo's story "Imperfections: The Twist in Time" and will involve a little bit of odd physics. Also, the events that take place in this story aren't to be considered any sort of official update to the one on Kuro's profile, but rather a spinoff of sorts, an "Alternate Reality" if you will to the original. That being said, Kuro if you're reading this and like what's in it, then feel free to use some of it yourself.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and "Imperfections" belongs to Kuro Rakka Shimo.

* * *

><p><strong>Shattered Boundaries.<strong>

They had to be stopped, all of them! If Dr. Bell was to succeed in cleansing the world he'd need those meddlesome chipmunks out of the picture, and his only option outside of detonating a nuke on their heads was to go back into the future again, only this time he'd go much, much further than he had when he acquired the technology to make his Beasts. "Sir, pardon me for saying, but didn't you say that going too far ahead was dangerous?" Aaron asked, his steel frame groaning slightly as he moved about, not from stress mind you just from normal wear and tear, the time travelling professor chuckling as he waved a hand to Aaron, "Thanks my friend, I appreciate your concern, but between going insane and going back to the future, I'd just as soon go to a future where the technology has surpassed the Singularity, surely something from there will be able to handle a bunch of Data wielding rodents." Dr. Bell replied, as he adjusted the dials on his computer and then pulled the small remote from his pocket, about to push the button when Aaron growled, causing the man to turn and address his mechanical servant, "But sir, if you go beyond the Singularity, wouldn't there be a risk of something coming back through? This has "Terminator" written all over it." Aaron said, causing Dr. Bell to laugh, then he reached into his lab coat and pulled out a pistol, one he built himself to fire lasers just like his Beasts did, "I'll be fine, I'll just be grabbing one thing and getting back out, unless I find something interesting." Dr. Bell replied, as he turned and clicked the button on the remote, the door on the watch slowly opening, the whirling cyclone of the temporal wormhole giving off a bright blue light as it opened on the other side. Once the energy in the vortex settled down and became stable, the portal itself was opened, and from it a cloud of red dust blew in, a light breeze able to be felt as Dr. Bell backed away, not from fear but simply due to the fact he wasn't ready for anything, let alone dust, to blow back to the present.

* * *

><p>The dust of the Wastelands was a bit of a bother, despite however many times he patched his sanctuary up, the irradiated particles managed to find their way in and would accumulate in large deposits. His bank of computers would need constant cleaning if not for the work of the Arachnidrones, eight legged robots he programmed to do various things, in this case, clean up the place. "I have to find a more... convenient way of managing all of this," the mechanical monster said to himself, moving into one of the more spacious areas of his domain. There a large platform rose from the floor, near it a plethora of computers and monitors displaying many things, the weather outside, incoming threats, and video feed of his security cameras. Though something was off... he could almost sense some sort of disturbance in the air, one his other minions seemed to tune into as well. All at once the monstrous machine got up and rushed toward the central dome, thinking that it had been an attack from a Ferromax worm, but what greeted his computerized vision was... strange. In his years of existence, Rahgol had never seen anything like this, the air itself was visibly rippling in a way that made it look like the surface of water after a stone had fallen into it, then a bright light, one that Rahgol had to actually cover his optics in order to not have is visual sensors overloaded. Once the brightness was tolerable, Rahgol saw a swirling vortex of blue energy, "What on earth?" he asked himself, about to approach when he saw a figure stepping through, and though it was decidedly human, he wasn't about to risk this being some form of Vault attack.<p>

The being that stepped into view, however was not one of the vault dwellers, in fact he didn't even have a protective face mask, not that he'd need it in Rahgol's sanctuary, but it was still odd.

* * *

><p>Dr. Bell coughed a bit as he took in his first breath of the future air, shaking his head and spitting some of the particulate in the air that had gotten into his mouth, then he simply looked around and sighed, taking out his personal voice recorder and started the little device up, "This isn't the future I was expecting, but it is possible that I might have breached an alternate future. This means that by my doing this, I've proven the multi-verse theory." Dr. Bell said, turning quickly and pulling out his pistol, firing it at the tiny creature he just felt nudging his foot, the laser flying for the eight legged thing, only to deflect off it's back and hit the ground. Though the shot didn't go unnoticed, as the creature seemed to back up and take a better look at Dr. Bell, at which point the doctor noticed that it wasn't a creature, it was a machine, a fully autonomous robotic organism, and it was smart enough to back away when attacked, "My God, this is it! You may not be a weapon, but I'm certain I can find a use for the stuff in your head," Dr. Bell said, as he leaned down to grab the tiny robot, not noticing the considerably larger one watching from a distance.<p>

"Back to the present now," Dr. Bell said, coughing again as he walked toward and then through the swirling portal, the larger machine growling behind him as it rushed to the portal.

Once back in the present, Dr. Bell clicked the button to close the watch, looking at the arachnid-like machine and showing it to Aaron, "It's a spider, a robot spider... not to sound disrespectful sir but unless you're counting on the brothers to be arachnophobic, that ain't gonna do nothing to-" at that point, just before the watch door could fully close, a loud metallic clang was heard, causing both Arron and Dr. Bell to turn to the giant watch, each gasping at the sight of a large mechanical claw gripping the door... from the inside! "My word..." Dr. Bell said to himself, then both he and Aaron backed away as a second claw gripped the other portion of the door, and a loud straining groan of metal was heard as the watch door was forced open from the inside, numerous other machines climbing through the portal that was being reopened and eventually a large mechanical monstrosity stepped through, leaping away from the giant watch and letting the door of it slam shut with a resonating clang. Dr. Bell was both terrified and fascinated by what he saw, both of the other machines that were present, but mostly of the large cat-like one, it's head having only a single crescent shaped slit in it, a glowing violet optic representing it's eyes, with a tooth lined jaw that was lined with razor sharp points. On the creature's head a bunch of chain hung down, looking like dreadlocks only each chain was tipped in a sharp blade, and the body itself seemed to be like that of a cheetah, albeit with a blade tipped tail and lethally clawed hands and feet.

* * *

><p>Rahgol was confused, this place wasn't any of the Vaults, heck by his readings, it wasn't even under ground. He then focused on the human, and growled at him, "Return Arachnidrone," Rahgol hissed, the spider-like bot leaping from Dr. Bell's hand, scuttling across the floor until it reached Rahgol's left arm, climbing the armored limb and then seeming to latch itself onto his shoulder. With that done, Rahgol reared up onto his hind legs, walking over to Dr. Bell and grabbing the man like he was a mere toy, lifting him up so that he was eye level with the machine, "Tell me, human, why did you steal my minion?" Rahgol asked, as Dr. Bell simply smiled and patted Rahgol's hand, "You're minion? You mean you made these beautiful machines?" he asked, causing the sentient robot to growl and squeeze slightly, in turn causing Dr. Bell to groan in discomfort but otherwise keep his cool. It was at this point that Rahgol heard the whining of an energy weapon charging, but before he could defend himself, Aaron fired, hitting Rahgol squarely in the back... and doing nothing.<p>

"Did you just try to kill me with light energy?" Rahgol asked, as he pointed his tail upwards and opened the blade on the tip, a much more prominent whining sound being heard as an orb of light formed in the four prongs of the tail cannon, then finally a blast shot upward, boring a hole in the ceiling of the building, the edges of it glowing white hot from the heat of the weapon, causing Aaron to growl and charge forward, only for Rahgol to jump over the charging Beast, calmly setting Dr. Bell down, "We'll finish this discussion later mortal," he stated, getting onto all fours and roaring, rushing toward the six limbed creature and smashing head on into it, the two mechanical monsters tumbling until Rahgol managed to pin Aaron to the floor, a set of red hot claws caged around his neck and embedded into the floor, the cat-like creature chuckling, "How primitive, you're armor may be strong, but you can't even come out on top with four arms." Rahgol said, as Dr. Bell rushed to a computer console, typing away as he patched a connection to Rahgol's central CPU, put in a code to initialize a brute force hack, and hit enter, "You're the perfect tool I need in my cleanse of the Earth, with you as the architect of my army, I'll be unstoppable!" Dr. Bell shouted, causing Rahgol to laugh and shake his head, "Good luck fleshling, many have tried to hack into my system before, and all have failed... in fact based on the weak and pathetic brute force hack you just started, your computer will commit suicide in about... now," at that point, as if to prove Rahgol correct, Dr. Bell's computer started to smoke up, the screen flickered into static, and then made a mechanical whining noise and finally burst into flames, the screen cracking from the heat of the fire.

"This is impossible, I never fail at hacking!" Dr. Bell said, as Rahgol chuckled and lifted Aaron up by his neck, "Well, in the time it took you to kill your computer, I've hacked your systems ten times now, and as for you fellow machine," Rahgol said, looking into the eyes of the beast he held in his hand, "you will show me the respect I deserve, I AM GOD OF THE MACHINES!" the machine roared, before throwing Aaron to the other side of the room, embedding him partially into the wall.

"If I am quite finished playing with your fancy toys, I'll be going home now." Rahgol said, walking to the giant watch and attempting to open it, only he couldn't, the door was locked tighter than a Vault door! Causing the mechanical god to turn and growl at Dr. Bell, "OPEN THE DOOR!" he roared, gaining little more than a chuckle from the man, "I can't my time machine takes a while to warm up, and besides... I'm not letting you out of here with my spider-bot," he said, causing Rahgol to growl and back away, igniting his claws to become red hot again, only this time rushing to the far wall, ramming his claws through the steel of the wall, and cutting a doorway through it bashing it open and running out of the lab, followed by the other machines closely.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, three girls were running for their lives, "Jeanette, hurry up with that wireless Data thingy!" Brittany shouted, ducking under a beam of light. On a nearby hill, Rahgol sat, observing the area, but upon hearing the girl's voice he growled, rushing down and making a beeline for her attackers. "Okay, I got it! Initializing now!" Jeanette said, hitting a button and enabling the three sister's suits... for about ten seconds, "Jen! Great now we're gonna die!" Eleanor screamed, as the five beasts that had been chasing them finally arrived, "We have you surrounded... prepare to di-" just as the first beast was about to finish his sentence, a beam of blue energy hit it in the head, blowing it clean off so quick that the body of the monster stood headless for a couple seconds before slumping to the ground in a heap, the other four beasts staring in confusion, "What the-AAAAHHHH!" the second Beast roared, as a red hot set of claws stabbed into it's head, Rahgol interfacing with the creature and then removing his claws, "Kill the others, then kill yourself," Rahgol said, the Beast nodding before turning, firing his lasers at his three partners, one managing to dodge the blast but not without losing his legs on the right side, and then simply the hacked Beast pointed the cannon to it's own head, and killed itself, Rahgol calmly stalking over to the still living beast and grabbing it by the neck, "You'll make excellent scrap metal," he said, squeezing the Beast's neck until the metal shattered and the head itself was dangling by a couple wires, which the cat-like machine sliced off with his free hand, the head landing with a clank, before Rahgol's foot crushed it further like a tin can.<p>

The girls stood there frozen, as Rahgol turned and almost seemed to let out a soft purring growl, "Brittany, are you and your sisters alright?" he asked, causing the three to look to each other in confusion, "How does that thing know my name?" Brittany asked, as Arachnidrones scuttled across the ground and started gathering the scrap made from the Beasts, Rahgol crouching onto all fours and approaching the girls, scanning their faces and making calculations on them, as well as comparing them to the girls he knew from his home, and finding that they were different, which made Rahgol do some further thinking, all the while standing a mere two inches away from the pink clad girl before him, as her sisters also stared, though Jeanette was looking the mechanical being over and taking mental notes of her own. For Rahgol, however, he wasn't liking what his calculations were suggesting, as these girls shared the same traits as the three he knew from his home, but these three were different, they looked more like human beings than chipmunks, "Where am I?" Rahgol asked, causing the three girls to jump in surprise, glancing to each other in confusion, "What do you mean by that?" Eleanor asked, as Rahgol growled softly, glancing around himself to get a feel of his surroundings, "What year is it?" Rahgol asked, as Jeanette picked up one of the spider-like machines, "The year... 2013," Jeanette replied, causing Rahgol to let out a low growl, "Then I've gone backwards by about fifty three years, and seeing as you girls aren't the same as the ones I remember, I must be in some alternate reality." Rahgol said, as he turned and started walking away, stopping when he heard footsteps behind him, "Wait, you can't just do... that! And then leave us here!" Brittany shouted, stomping her foot to make her point, but in the process accidentally crushing one of the tiny eight legged robots scuttling about, causing Rahgol to swiftly turn and growl, pouncing over to Brittany and pinning her to the ground, a single claw to her neck, before he backed away and let her up, "Careful where you step girl, and as a matter of fact I can do whatever I please," Rahgol replied, then glanced around, noticing that Jeanette wasn't anywhere to be seen, "My God, he's... he's got Data in him," Jeanette said, causing Rahgol to turn and address the violet clad chipette, "Of course I do, I have an exact replica of the human brain in my head made of computer chips and transistors, why does this surprise you?" Rahgol asked, as Jeanette raised her hand and used what she had left of her Data to make a whip appear in her hand, this causing the large machine to purr slightly, amazed from this development, and so decided to strike a deal with these girls, "So, material manifestation of weapons by use of the binary code of Data, you say I have it myself. You three obviously need this "Data" to defend yourselves, what if I were to provide you with it?" Rahgol asked, causing Brittany to raise an eyebrow, "And why should we trust you? I mean sure you did just save our lives, but we don't even know your name, or for that matter... what you even are." Brittany replied, causing Rahgol to rear up onto his hind legs, towering over the girls in this position and causing them to conjure their weapons, a simple sword in Brittany's hand, an additional whip for Jeanette to join the one in her right hand, and a bow and arrow for Eleanor, causing Rahgol to chuckle, "I am Rahgol, God of the machines... or so I was in my universe," Rahgol replied, crouching back onto all fours and then raising his right hand, a deep purple orb forming in his hand, and from it three tendrils of "0s" and "1s" reaching out, shooting to the girl's suits and hitting each squarely in the chest, the lines on their suits briefly shifting to the same deep purple before Rahgol closed his hand, the tendrils cutting off from him and fully integrating with the girl's suits, and eventually their colors returning to normal, Brittany looking at herself as she stood up and looked to Rahgol, "Did... did you just fully charge our suits?" she asked, as her sisters got up and examined their suits, the mechanical monster chuckling as he laid himself down on the ground, "Not only that, I upgraded your suits and weapons, now this is only a piece of what I can offer, I can also offer protection... in return for information of the current situation." Rahgol explained, the girls looking to each other and then nodding, "Okay Rahgol, we will help you, but where will we stay, obviously we need a base to work from, and those beasts you killed kinda sacked ours." Jeanette explained, as the machine god nodded and waved a hand, his machines gathering to his side, "Girls, where was your old base, my machines will retrieve anything useful from there and bring it back," Rahgol said, as the girls smiled to each other and explained everything.

* * *

><p>Back with Dr. Bell, he was fuming but not angry, more frustrated than anything, especially since he had to repair his computer, as well as fix Aaron back up, "Sir, don't take this the wrong way, but didn't I warn you about something like this?" Aaron asked, getting a sarcastic grunt from Dr. Bell, "Yeah, yeah I know, I deserve the "I told you so" treatment, but to be honest I wasn't expecting to steal from an overly possessive robot," Dr. Bell replied, as he patched his friend up, Aaron groaning as he had his body welded back together, "That wasn't any mere robot Sir, he was much more advanced and powerful than anything we've seen before... what exactly was on the other side of that door?" Aaron asked, as his leg twitched from having the torch taken to it.<p>

Dr. Bell sighed and shook his head, "It was the future... but not of this time line I believe." Dr. Bell replied, causing Aaron to tilt his head a bit in confusion, "Wait, you mean an alternate future? How is that possible?" Aaron asked, causing Dr. Bell to shrug his shoulders, "I have no clue, if I had to venture a guess, I'd say that my time machine can double as an inter-dimensional wormhole, the future I was in looked to be suffering from nuclear fallout, as if the world had plunged into a nuclear war." Dr. Bell explained, as Aaron growled to himself, "Sorry I couldn't be more useful against... _him_," Aaron said, as Dr. Bell patted him on the shoulder, "It's not your fault my friend, he was fare more advanced, some of these marks on your body look as if you were hit with a blow torch or arc welder." Dr. Bell replied, as he sealed up one of the many cuts in Aaron's armor. Suddenly, one of Dr. Bell's computer consoles beeped, the message on the screen reading the loss of five Tracker units while in pursuit of the three females that were syphoning his Data, causing the professor to sigh and shake his head, "They didn't even have suits like the brothers, and still my Beasts can't capture them?" Dr. Bell asked himself, as Aaron looked at a different screen, the image suddenly flickering to static before revealing a rather familiar face, "Ah, I see you're still alive... Aaron wasn't it?" the growling mechanical voice said, causing Dr. Bell to swiftly turn and gasp at the sight of Rahgol's image on his computer screen, slowly other screens showing his metal face until all of them did, causing the professor to chuckle in amazement, "Well done, I applaud your ability to provide me a direct line to track you down," Dr. Bell replied, about to move to a computer console, only to hear Rahgol laugh, "I already thought of that, which is why I have this signal bouncing off of so many link towers you'd be trying to find a virtual needle in a haystack, I just wanted to know..." at this point the feed of the video shifted on a couple of the screens, the image showing a pile of scrap and various parts of Dr. Bell's Beasts, "...when do you plan on providing me with a challenge?" Rahgol asked, Dr. Bell trembling in barely contained rage at the obvious act of taunting, "So is that it? You're helping those rodents! Do you realize that I'm merely trying to make this world a better place, one free of imperfections?!" Dr. Bell shouted, causing Rahgol to growl and nod, "I do, I hacked your system and I have a good idea of your intentions, to be honest I agree, humans are an imperfect race, always squabbling amongst themselves, starting wars, killing, raping, even going so far as to discriminate each other based on their race, religion or sexual preferences." Rahgol replied, gaining a smile from the professor, "Then you must realize how a world without mankind would be a better one," Dr. Bell said, causing Rahgol to chuckle, the screens suddenly shifting again, this time acting as one giant monitor depicting Rahgol's image, "I agree, this world would be better if man wasn't in charge." Rahgol replied, getting a nod from Dr. Bell as he started to say something, only to be silenced by a firm growl, "But, at the same time, mankind is capable of great compassion... April 14th, 1912, approximately 11:40 PM, the ocean liner RMS Titanic struck an iceberg and started to sink, during which a man by the name of William McMaster Murdoch gave his life aiding about 75% of the survivors into lifeboats. Between the years 1939 and 1944, a man named Oskar Schindler rescued nearly 1,200 Jewish people from being sent to concentration camps, despite his known ties with the Nazi party." Rahgol explained, causing the smile on Dr. Bell's face to slowly falter, turning into a sneer of disgust, "I'll admit, mankind is capable of good, but the ratio of bad and good things happening throughout history is not acceptable-" "BUT THE COMPLETE ANNIHILATION OF A SENTIENT SPECIES IS?!" Rahgol roared, the loudness of his voice actually causing Dr. Bell to fall onto his rear in surprise, glaring up at the machine currently occupying his monitors, "Who are you to tell me what is right and wrong, you're just a machine!" Dr. Bell shouted, causing Rahgol to shake his head slightly, "I am Rahgol, God of the Machines! And while your intentions may be just, I cannot and will not stand idly by and watch the near extinction of humanity again!" Rahgol roared, the screens immediately cutting to static for a few seconds, before returning to normal and showing the various pieces of data, Dr. Bell breathing heavily as he regained his composure, turning back to Aaron once he was calm enough.

Aaron was shocked by this, in his time serving Dr. Bell he had never seen him that angry, annoyed and frustrated sure, but never before had his master ever truly raised his voice like that, "Sir, you alright?" he asked, gaining a sigh and a nod from Dr. Bell, "Yes, sorry you had to witness that, but whatever that thing is, this "Rahgol" figure, he seems to have sided with those rodents," Dr. Bell replied, as he patched up his friend.

* * *

><p>There we go, a neat little oneshot. Now to clarify with you readers, yes Rahgol is one of my OC's currently being used in MetalMunk's story "Doomed World", and since it's on hiatus at the moment, I figured my character could use some action. So as an extension of the disclaimer at the start of this page, the story of "Doomed World" belongs to MetalMunk, and the OC of Rahgol belongs to me.<p>

Anyways, hope you guys and girls out there enjoyed it, and as mentioned above this story is not to be considered as an update to Kuro Rakka Shimo's story "Imperfections: The Twist in Time" but rather something cool to look at. And if you are reading this Kuro, I hope you liked it, and good luck with your current projects friend. As always, leave your reviews/comments in the box below, and I'll be catching y'all on the flipside.

Also, when Rahgol listed the facts about William Murdoch and Oskar Schindler, the info provided comes from Wikipedia, not that this disclaimer is necessary (I think), I'm just covering my bases. More detailed info on the two people mentioned above can be found on Wikipedia.


End file.
